Reforged Memories
by MetaWolf56
Summary: 10 years after the Together forever ending, Mary and Ib get sucked back into the Fabricated world, where there memories return and they meet Garry, who is now a painting but refuse's to accept it. Rated T for mild language.
1. Prologue: Forgotten Portrait

DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM IB

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT- <strong>I'm back~! Anyway, so I was reading over this and I realized there was a LOT of room for improvement, so I decided to go over and edit these chapters to increase the quality and such. As for that mysterious last chapter, I will be posting that after I'm done with all the edits for the previous chapters. I'll try to edit quickly, and I'm sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p>10 years after the Together, Forever ending…<p>

"Garry, Garry wake up! Garry, please wake up!" The voice of a young girl rang in the man's ears.

"I-Ib." The man's eyes fluttered open. A blue doll in a pink dress stood in front of him, and entertained smile adorning her face. He yelped as he jumped back.

"What are you doing here!? Where's Ib!?" He stood. "I… I have to find her."

"Have fun with that." The doll said, grinning. He stared at her.

"You… You can talk?" He asked. "No, that's not important. Where's Ib?! What have you done with her?! Is she alright!?"

"Oh, she's fine. Happy, even. Just spending some quality time with her sister at an art gallery." Garry looked at the doll strangely.

"She… She never told me she had a sister." He said more to himself than the doll.

"Oh, she doesn't."

"What? But you just said-"

"Someone had to replace you when you got stuck here." Garry looked at the doll, then shook his head.

"I don't have time for this." He said, turning around.

"I have to find Ib a-" Garry was cut short when he spotted the painting that adorned the wall. He opened and closed his mouth, but couldn't seem to form words.

The painting the adorned the wall was far from pretty. A huge white canvas was torn down the middle with thorny vines pouring from it. Bits of purple hair and ragged coat could be seen from within the tattered painting. Glass and fake blue petals were littering the floor.

Garry started trembling.

"N-No, It…. I…. No…" He fell to his knees, placing his hands on the floor. His finger met with a shard of glass, and blood poured from the open wound.

But upon closer examination, one would notice that the red liquid wasn't blood at all. Red paint dribbled down his shaky hand. He looked as it hit the floor, a terrified look in his eyes. The doll started laughing.

"Welcome to the Guertena's Fabricated Gallery… _King._"


	2. Chapter 1: She's Here

**-By the way…-**

**Please, please, PLEASE post your opinions in the reviews. Constructive criticism is how people get better, right? Also, Enjoy!**

** Thank you- MetaWolf56**

* * *

><p><span>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM IB<span>

Ib got ready to go to work. Her job was not like most people her age, waiters and fast food workers. She had soared through school and even skipped a few grades, and was taking online collage courses so she could stay in the area. Her twin sister Mary, however, had been more of a popular girl. Besides being smart, she had many friends and boys chasing after her all through high school; however, only Ib new her secret. She had a thing with knives. She took fencing classes and was constantly going to pawn shops and online sites. She kept a whole collection of them in her nightstand. Ib never quite understood her sister, but her sister didn't really understand her, either.

The girls lived in a small apartment together. Both Ib and Mary had been lucky enough to get jobs at their favorite museum, in their favorite exhibit. It also happened to have it's own entrance and be close to a very nice café. They had been there many times, and it had delicious macaroons, Ib's favorite sweet.

Ib looked her mirror and laughed a little. Her uniform, ironically, was remarkably similar to the one she wore when she first went to the museum. She wore a navy blouse, a red scarf and skirt, navy socks, and red shoes. It was a strange uniform, but it was a strange exhibit, too.

Ib knocked on Mary's door. Mary opened the door and struck a pose.

"Ta-dah!" she exclaimed. The exhibit gave people different uniforms depending on there eye color. They had replaced all the red in her uniform with blue, and all the navy with green. Ib smiled. "Come on, were going to be late on our first day!" Mary said, grabbing Ib's hand and pulling her behind her.

The girls at a rushed breakfast of cold cereal and orange juice, jumped in the car, and headed to work. There was no traffic, and girls arrived at the Guertena exhibit a couple minutes early. Ib noticed they had lemon candies in a bowl on the front desk, and slipped it in her pocket for later. After a quick meeting with there new boss, and a quick "Museum guide 101," the museum open the doors and started there new job.

"What are we supposed to do again?" asked Mary. Ib rolled her eyes.

"We walk around and share information about the paintings to the viewers."

"Kay!" Mary runs off, leaving Ib alone. She walked over and found a teenager looking at "Embodiment of Spirit."

"Everything all right?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, I just remember when I was a kid, I wanted to pick up the petals 'cause there was no use for them down there." He smiled to himself. "Then some girl told me the people working here would get mad, so I didn't do it." Ib laughed a little to herself. He glanced over, and then did a double take. "Hey, wait a minute, are you, like, an employee's daughter or something? It was you who told me not to, right?" Ib gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I told you not to, and no, I'm not an employee's daughter." She said simply. They talked for a little bit before she waved goodbye and left to find something. She knew what she was looking for. She had seen it countless times in her dreams. She took the long way around, helping any guests who had questions. She found the painting she was looking for, glad no one else was admiring the portrait.

Walking up to the mysterious painting, she stared at him. She did all of the research on this particular painting, which was practically nothing. What really made her ponder over the painting, besides the dreams, was the coat. It wasn't what it looked like,with it's torn blue edges and ragged was the fact it was a coat that had not been around in his time period. That coat was in style about eight or nine years ago, and still was popular today. But there was nowhere Guertena could have got the inspiration. As she stared, she started going into a daydream. She blinked and was in a different room. A man was holding out his hand, giving her a piece of lemon candy. She reached out, and found herself touching the canvas, back in reality.

Except, maybe it wasn't. When she looked back, she found she was completely alone. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, but it didn't change. The lights flickered, causing an uneasiness to haunt her mind.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She called to anyone who might be here "Mary?" When she turned to look at the painting again, she froze, eyes wide.

Instead of the lilac haired man, picture had a blue doll with red eyes and creepy smile, its head slightly crooked. Ib was to stunned and scared to even scream. Her legs seemed glued to the doll clamped its long, bony arms around her waist, dragging her into the painting. Then, with a painful clunk on the back of the head, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

"Ib!" Mary called. There was no response. She found herself wandering an empty museum, which seemed somewhat familiar. "Ib! Where are you?!" she cried worryingly. She glanced at the "Death to all individual" statues, and uneasiness ran threw her. She looked the other way and saw a horror unravel before her eyes.

In the painting, Ib was being held by her neck by a creepy blue doll with startling red eyes. Ib looked asleep, almost peaceful. Mary swore she had seen the blue doll before. She ran to the canvas. Reaching out to stop herself, she found her hand had gone threw the painting, and the frame was gone. She tumbled inside.

* * *

><p>"Will you stop following me?" Garry yelled at the blue doll as it walked behind him, saying things he refused to believe.<p>

"You are the new _king_. Until you replace someone from the real world, you will stay _king._" The blue doll said in a sweet tone. Instead of looking evil or creepy, the doll had made a miraculous transformation.

It's red eyes had turned a pale green, and it's unnerving smile had vanished, replaced my a small, shy smile that actually moved when it talked. In fact, the whole doll seemed to appear more lifelike, but Garry refused to allow himself to call it cute.

"I'm not your king! And I AM real!"

"No, your not."

"YES, I am!"

"No your not."

"Prove it."

"I will," said the doll. And with that, it pulled out a blue rose. "You left it by your painting."

"It's not MY painting," snapped Garry, taking the rose. He stopped, and looked down at it.

"This isn't mine."

"Yes, it is,"

"No, this is a fake rose. Artificial."

"Exactly."

"This doesn't prove anything."

"Yes, it does."

Garry remembered Mary and her fake rose, that blended in so well until it was knocked out of her hand and examined closer.

"Well, I'll keep this one around until we find my REAL rose." The doll stopped suddenly. Garry smiled. "You finally decided to stop following me?" he asked. The doll shook her head.

"No, I just didn't expect her to come, too."

"Who?"

"The old queen. Which reminds me, when you do meet them, keep in mind that they won't remember you." Garry gave a puzzled look. The doll sighed. "I already told you Ib recently returned to this world." Garry gasped.

"Why! Who would want to come back HERE?"

"Not on purpose, idiot. I had a _friend _get her back here to trade places with you. You should be thanking me."

"WHAT! Why would you drag Ib back here! Return her to the real world! I'd rather stay here than trade places with her!"

"Sorry," said the doll, shrugging. "To late. However, if you prefer, you could trade with Mary, the helpless girl who didn't know any better, who only wanted a friend."

Garry thought about this. It would make since to trade with Mary, the person who put him in this dilemma in the first place. But the doll had a point.

Before he could answer, the doll interrupted him.

"Ah, here we are!" Garry looked around and immediately recognized were he was.

"I refuse to go in there." He said defiantly. The purple doll room had left a scar far deeper than any human being could handle. Just staring at the door made Garry shudder.

"Oh, stop being such a baby, just come on in. Everyone's waiting." Wondering what she meant by everyone, he nervously followed. As he walked in, his eyes widened.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for joining us today!" the doll called out. Almost everything that had come after them was there. The ladies, the headless mannequins, and most of all, those creepy, scary, demonic looking dolls.

"Cut the crap, Bunny, where is the new queen?" said the lady in red. "Bunny" hadn't seen Garry duck out of the room, but she knew he wouldn't leave, so she ignored it.

"Actually, Red, it's a he." said Bunny. She walked outside and grabbed Garry by the bottom of his jacket, half-dragging, half-leading him back into the room. The lady in blue sighed.

"Not this sissy." The room laughed. Garry looked surprised.

"You can talk?!"

"We can all talk, you idiot!" said Yellow. "Well, with the exception of them," she gestured to the headless mannequins. Garry was starting to grow angry.

"I'm NOT your king!" More laughter. He reached into his pocket for his line of defense, but found only a palette knife.

"Looking for this?" said Bunny. In her hand was silver lighter. She waved it in front of him, then swallowed it. "I don't think so."

Suddenly a doll in a white dress burst into the room.

"She's here! Everyone she's awake and working on the first puzzle!" Bunny grinned.

"Here's where the fun begins…"

* * *

><p>Sorry this was kinda uneventful… I will try to make the next chapter as fast as possible.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

**Replies: **Thank you everyone who commented!

* * *

><p><strong>Disciple of Ember: <strong>Thank you so much for the support! I will keep writing the best I can!

**GWDG: **Well, I'm, to be honest; I'm more of a Mary fan…soooo… Please don't hate!

**MsNoOne: **Yes! It's right here**!**

* * *

><p>Ib woke up, head throbbing. She felt the back of her head, trying to find out if it was bleeding. But suddenly, a rush of memories came back to her. Not only the painting that puled her in, or her sister Mary, but also the whole trip to the gallery nine years ago.<p>

But mostly…

"Garry? Garry where are you?" She hesitated. "Mary? Are you there?"

"Ug…Ib?" Mary mumbled somewhere down the hall. Ib ran to the source of the sound. Mary got up and hugged her 'sister.' Ib flinched.

"Um… You're a painting?!" She blurted, pulling away. Mary looked genuinely confused.

"What! Ib, did you hit your head or something?" Mary asked.

"Well, yes, but still! You're a painting and you never told me?"

"What?"

"You're a painting and you stole Garry's rose and-"

"Ib, what are you talking about? If this is a joke, please stop! You're scaring me!"

"Remember nine years ago we, or, I went to the art gallery, then I got sucked in, and then Garry was there and there were these roses and-"

"Ib!" Ib looked up to see Mary looking at her, worried. "I don't know what you're talking about! Who's Garry?"

_She honestly can't remember…_Ib thought to herself. She stared at the painting girl and looked her in the eyes.

"I know the way out. But first, we find Garry."

"Who is Garry!?" Mary asked again. "And where are we? And-Ib! You're bleeding!" Ib reached back and touched the spot where she had hit her head. Sure enough, she felt a warm liquid, and quickly pulled back from the pain. "Here," Said Mary, undoing the scarf from her uniform. She dabbed the area and tried her best to get the blood off. "Well, it stopped bleeding, but you have blood in your hair…"

"Here," Ib said calmly, removing her own scarf and tying it around her hair, forming a ponytail. "Now it's covered up! Now let's get going!" At first Ib was lost, walking down an unfamiliar hallway. But when they reached a fork in the hallway, a rumbling sound signaled that the wall had closed behind them. Ib smiled at the blue hallway.

"First, we grab our roses…"

After they had made it to the first purple room [1], Ib started to grow worried. But her fear was interrupted when a small girl in a pink dress ran into them. She had messy black hair and pale green eyes, which looked shocked.

"Other people!" yelled the girl, in which a man with lilac hair turned the corner. He didn't look too concerned for the girl, but when he looked up, his eyes brightened.

"Ib!" he said, relieved.

"I told you, she's not gonna reme-"

"Garry!" Ib said, jumping into his arms. The girl, who had now turned back into a doll, stood gawking at them. "Garry, I'm so sorry for leaving you here! I'm so, so sorry!" Ib said sobbing.

"It's okay and, wow, you've gotten bigger. A LOT bigger… Just how long was I here for?"

"Um…" Ib had assumed he had been counting the days or at least had an estimate. But looking closer, Garry hadn't changed at all. Had the fabricated world stopped time?

"Wait…" Mary said, "The Garry you kept going on about when we got here…was the Forgotten Portrait guy?" Ib looked confused at first, then gasped, horrified. The Forgotten portrait was an EXACT copy of Garry, even down to the coat. It was only then that she realized that Garry was not emitting any body heat. Quickly, she pressed her head to Garry's chest. _Please, please, please! _But it never came. There was no heartbeat. She tumbled to the ground, sobbing. Garry crouched down, still confused. He looked up at the doll and Mary.

The doll started laughing.

"Well, well, well. Seems at least someone understands the laws of this world. Now you're a painting and king of this world."

"I'm not a painting!" yelled Garry.

"Yes, you are…" Ib cried. "You don't have a pulse, your ice cold, I even saw your picture in the gallery. And..And Mary pulled every last petal off your rose!"

"I…I still don't see how I tie into any of this…" Mary mumbled. The doll looked up.

"Well, it does look like someone lost they're memories. Here," The doll handed Mary the palette knife._ Her_ palette knife. Her memories came back quickly.

"By the way…" Ib asked, wiping away some of her tears. "What's with the doll? Is it part of the exhibit?"

"Huh? You don't remember the doll room, and you and Mary called them," Garry shuddered "Cute?" Ib did remember calling some dolls cute, but those were bunny dolls.

"Heh, about that... Well, you could say I'm a doll of many forms." The doll said, turning herself into a bunny.

"That's what I saw!" Ib exclaimed. Garry sighed, relieved that Ib hadn't called what he had seen cute.

"I saw her in her normal from. You know, red eyes?" Mary said simply.

"How is that cute?!"Garry exclaimed. Mary shrugged.

"Oh, and sorry for killing you. If it helps, I'm really enjoying my life in the real world." Garry honestly could not tell if she was joking or actually trying the cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Ib. I'm sure we'll all get out of here somehow."

"Nope, that's not how it works." The doll said, walking forward, back in it's green-eyed form. "I already told Garry this. In order for one to get out-"

"Some one has to replace them." Mary finished.

"So, I think we should go ahead and choose now, so there's no fight in the end." The doll said eerily. "Since Garry is being stubborn, Ib, why don't you choose? Who do you want to leave with?" Ib looked stunned, scared even. She knew it would come to this, but not so soon!

"Umm…I…I choose…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's were this chapter ends! Sorry it was short, I'll make the next one longer! Peace!<strong>

**MetaWolf56**


	5. Chapter 4: Enemies

Dear viewers,

Thank you so much for the self-confidence, votes, and cookies! Due to the fact that Reforged Memories got a ton more votes than my other fanfic, I will be continuing this story. Also, sorry for the wait. I have school, family…Well, I'll spare you the details of my boring life. But I have been looking forward to spring break, and this weekend is rainy, so I will be doing (Hopefully) a lot of writing. So here is another chapter of Reforged Memories!

One more thing, the lady in red is featured in the chapter, and she uses mild language. You have been warned.

"Um…I-I choose…" Ib said shakily, looking at the looking at the ground.

"She doesn't want to choose!" yelled Garry.

"You don't know what she's thinking!" hissed Mary.

"Yeah, and you do?"

"Yes, as her twin sister, I do!"

"Twin sister!? Now your making stuff up!" The argument was so heated; Ib could practically see the sparks forming between there heads. She glanced at Bunny, who was laughing hysterically. After she noticed Ib, she stopped, but was unable to wipe the grin of her face.

"After ten years, I knew this reunion was going to be rich! And the readers will love it, too!"

"What readers?" Asked Ib curiously.

"Ah, crap. Uh, pretend you didn't hear that." Said Bunny quickly. Then she walked over, plucked a petal of Mary's rose, and kicked Garry in the shins. "Stop blabbering, let's get moving." Glaring at each other, Garry and Mary took each of Ib's hands in there's and started walking. Bunny, tired of walking, hopped into Garry's pocket.

While solving puzzles, Ib told Garry everything that happened while he was, as they referred to as "asleep." He couldn't help but ask what his painting looked like.

"It looks like your dead." Mary said, grinning. Garry delivered a glare.

"It looks like…hmm…" Ib started. "Well, your laying on a bed of roses, and there's rose vines wrapping you up, and…and your eyes are closed, and-"

"You look like this," Mary said, holding up a Guertena dictionary. Flipped to the "F" page, the Forgotten Portrait leered back at them. Garry shuddered.

"Great. It's creepy, like all the other painting in this unsettling gallery." He muttered.

"See! It looks like your dead!" Mary said triumphantly.

"But I'm not!" He growled.

"Actually, you are." chimed Bunny from his coat pocket.

"Shut up." He said, too distracted to fully realize that the doll he despised was riding in his pocket.

Ib glanced at bouquet the blessed bride just dropped. It was different than before. About twenty red roses identical to hers were wrapped in pale blue paper. Suddenly, her two companions bumped her from behind, too busy arguing to look in front of them. Ib dropped her red rose and the bouquet. At impact, the bouquet burst open, mixing her rose with all the others. She fell to the floor, frantically searching for signs of difference. Garry and Mary peered over her shoulder, eyes widening. The both got on there knees and shuffled through the flowers.

About ten feet away, the Lady in Red slowly crawled towards them. When she reached about five feet, the three turned. Ib hugged the roses to her chest, despite the pain of the thorns. Garry started to scream, but stopped himself.

"_You're the **king.**"_

Just as she was about to jump, he yelled,

"STOP!"

Red stopped, a scowl pasted on her face. He smiled. "Don't you ever try to hurt us again."

"Bastard." She muttered starting to turn around. Suddenly, he spoke again.

"Wait," He ordered. "Tell me which one of these is Ib's." She raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell am I supposed to d-"

"Do it NOW." He demanded.

She dragged herself over and sorted through the flowers.

"This one is hers," she mumbled, handing him the flower. He smiled, picked up three roses, and gave them to her.

"Take these and go play Loves me, Loves me not. I know you like to do that." Her eyes widened.

"Umm…" she said, looking down. She scurried over again and handed him another rose. "This is hers, not that one." She said quietly. Then she scurried away, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her.


	6. Chapter 5: Separation

As the trio continued, Mary was the only one who seemed to notice the strange changes to the gallery. She noticed that some of the paintings had changed places, and sometimes even the people in the painting changed. The Smoking Gentleman had been replaced purple haired man, except it wasn't Garry.

_Maybe it's his father. _Mary thought. But one of the most startling changes was the bride and the groom. The bride had been replaced with Ib, and the groom with Garry. Mary was stunned that neither of them noticed, and came to the conclusion she was hallucinating.

_"As queen, you are able to change the gallery in small ways." Bunny said. _

_"But I like Father's gallery! I don't want to change it!" Mary whined._

_"You don't change it consciously, as in you do it without thinking. You won't even realize your changing it."_

Garry, Mary, and Ib stopped suddenly in front of a painting. _Flowers of Jealousy _was the title.

"Ok, so how are we going to divide up?" Garry asked.

"I call Ib!" said Mary quickly.

"Are you sure? That didn't work out so well for you last time." Garry retorted. Mary stayed silent.

"Um, Garry? Is it possible…I could go with Mary?" Ib said, looking at her feet. "Not that I don't want to stay with both of you, but I think we need someone on each side to solve the puzzles. And, even if it's not genetic, she's still my sister. I've spent the last ten years with her, and I know she doesn't like to be alone." Garry looked at Ib, then at Mary. He sighed.

"Fine. Just… be careful, ok? I…I don't want to lose you again." He said. And with that, he walked in front of the painting. He stepped to the left as the stone vines shot out of the ground. Mary looked surprised, and then hugged Ib. Looking up from Ib's shoulder she gave Garry a smile. Not a sarcastic or greedy smile. A genuine smile. _Thank you, _She mouthed to Garry. Garry gave a half smile as the two walked away. He turned to the doll room door.

_"They can't hurt you. Your there…king…_"Garry thought to himself as he entered the room. He looked up and stopped in his tracks.

All the dolls were replicas of Ib, all different ages. One was here in her late twenties, another her as a two or three year old.

"You like the assortment? I think it's unique how your mind works, _king._" He recognized the voice. Straight ahead of him was Bunny, now a replica of the nine-year-old Ib he met on his first endeavor to the gallery.

"What's the point of this?" He asked. "Why did you turn all the dolls into Ib?"

"Ha! I didn't do anything, Garry. This was all you. As king, you changed us into her. Maybe because it's calming to you? Maybe because you just wanted us to be cute? Who knows? It's your mind." Bunny grinned. "YOU changed us. YOU changed this gallery. And YOU are Guertena's true painting."

"Ib! The palette knife! It's not here!" Mary called from a box in the far corner of the room.

"Garry must have it, then." Ib said. "Hey, Mary? Do you think I could take some of this stuff home? It's really good quality paint tools, and I we have that art project coming up…"

"I think it's probably better if we don't mess with Father's stuff." Mary said cautiously. Ib lifted her head.

"Father?"

"Uh... It's what I used to call Guertena" Mary said hesitantly. "Back when I was a painting. But, I'm not anymore!" Ib smiled and stood. On cue, the lights flickered and the red statue moved.

"Well, let's get moving!" Ib smiled and held out her hand. Mary took it and the two sisters, hand in hand, walked down the hallway, ready to face whatever puzzles awaited them.


	7. Chapter 6: Flames

Ib and Mary rushed through the puzzles, with the help of Garry below. They were about to move the mannequin head, but when they entered the room, it was different. The whole room was ablaze, except for a narrow pathway down the middle. At the end was a large painting they had never seen before. It was a black canvas with a white handprint right in the center.

"I think it says…_Destiny's Hands…_But I'm not sure." Mary mumbled.

"We should move on… I don't like this room." Ib said nervously.

"But we need to go in this room to move on!" Mary said, taking a step towards the fire.

"No! Wait… I'll go." Ib replied, pulling Mary away from the flames. "It's too narrow for us both to go, and I don't want you getting hurt." Ib quickly moved Mary out of the way and started to walk down the path of inferno. As she approached the painting, she read the real title. "_Doom's Hand" _she mumbled.

Suddenly, the path behind her burst into flames. She heard Mary scream as the fire slowly started to approach her. She backed into the wall, and her sock caught fire. She removed her shoes and socks, and felt a hand on her shoulder. But before she could turn around, it pulled her in. She felt something out of her pocket as she was pulled into the abyss.

"Ib!" Mary screamed, unable to see the event that had unfolded due to the rising flames. The flames died down, until the entire room was back to normal.

"Ib!" Mary ran to the pile of ash at the end of the room, tears flooding her eyes. Atop the ash was a piece of lemon candy, seemingly untouched by fire. "I'm so, so, sorry, Ib…" Mary voice trailed off with sobs and sniffles, as she curled up in a ball and cradled the candy in her hands.

Garry walked into the red room, surprised to find the gas already gone.

"Wow, they work fast," he mumbled to himself, picking up the ball of paint and pulling the switch. He had forced Bunny, now a doll again, to go in the doll room and retrieve the ball of white paint, as he refused to go in there. She also brought the ball of red paint, which she did not reveal how she had found it. After he went to retrieve the pink ball of paint, he opened the Guertena dictionary and flipped to the "M" page.

"Mary's not there. Big surprise." He said to no one in particular. "Well, that's all of them. I guess I'll go meet up with Ib and Mary." He walked up the stairs, hopping Ib was safe. As he turned the corner, he found himself looking at Mary, sitting in the corner staring sorrowfully at a piece of candy. Her face was wet with tears, and looked terrified when she saw Garry walk up the stairs.

"Mary! What happened?! Where's Ib?!" Garry hesitated. "Where… where did you get that candy?" Mary stared back at the candy, tears pooling in her eyes once more.

"I…we went to this room…_sniff_...where we were supposed to get rid of the gas. B-but it was different. It…It had a bunch of flames, and Ib-_sniff_- went in to look at a painting and…and…" Her tears cascaded down like waterfalls. "She…was burned. All…All I found was a pile of ashes and…and this candy…" Mary cried into her skirt. Garry stood wide-eyed at her. He felt a tear running down his cheek, followed by another, until his vision blurred with tears.

"This…This is your fault! I should have gone with you! I…" his voice cracked "I never should have let you go with Ib!" He grasped his head and his hands, gasping between sobs.

"NO! Ib asked me to go with her! You said ok! I-" Mary froze abruptly. Blood started to show through her shirt. Gasping in shock, Mary tried to take a step backwards only to have her legs buckle beneath her. The girl hit the ground with an audible thud, struggling for breath before shuddering and going deathly still. Standing behind her was Bunny, a stem in one hand, a fist full of yellow petals in the other. She gave Garry a spine-chilling smile.

_"I live to serve you, My **King."**_

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah… I don't know what possessed me to write this, but it just happened… This is from the mind of a twelve year old… Sorry it's short, but I'll write more soon.

-Metawolf56


	8. Chapter 7: Roses

Ib woke up in a dark, damp room. It smelled of rotting flowers, and Ib shivered, soaked to the bone. Hugging herself, she searched the room for a door or key, which was difficult seeing she could barely see more than a foot in front of her. She saw a slight of light coming from the far side of the room, piquing her interest. She shuffled her feet over, almost collapsing on the way there. Going through the painting seemed to have drained her of her energy, and she feared what would happen if she encountered a hostile work of art.

Sliding her trembling hand down the wooden frame of the door, she found the handle and grasped it, hoping it wasn't locked. She sighed in relief as the door glided open. As she limped down the hallway, she wondered were Garry and Mary where. She hoped they were safe, wherever they were. But soon she realized she should worry more about herself. She had never seen this part of the gallery, thought the geography of the place seem familiar. As she turned to see stairs, she pondered if she could even make it down the stairs without falling. One step at a time, she descended down the pale blue stairs, watching as an array of multi-colored roses slithered across the wallpaper.

There had to be thousands, each an individual color and size, traveling across the walls, ceiling, and floor. She eventually spotted their red, blue and yellow roses clumped together. She dragged one hand across the smooth surface of the wall, while the other gripped onto the railing for support. Suddenly, one of the roses wilted. And another. One after another the roses wilted, then where replaced by a new rose, sometimes the same color, sometimes different. It was then Ib realized what they meant.

"Everyone in our town must have a rose…" Ib said in awe. She knew there were too little roses to equal the world, or even the county. But their small city had a rather small population, no more than a one or two thousand people. She then glued her eyes to the three unmoving roses in the corner. Her eyes widened as the yellow rose wilted away, not replaced by another flower. Tear stung her eyes as she stared at the spot where the rose had been.

"No…" She cried, sitting down on one of the stairs, weeping into her hands. She bit her lip, stood, shaking, and once again traversing down the stairs. _I…I have to find Garry… I hate not knowing where Mary is, or I she's all right. But I have to keep moving…I have to escape…_

Garry stared, wide-eyed, at Mary's rotting corpse. _When the rose wilts, you to will rot away._ Bunny sprinkled the rose petals over her as she laughed manically. Garry collapsed.

"I was simply following your orders, king." She smiled.

"I…I killed…You killed…" He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Ok, now go find Ib before she finds out. It would be messy if she did. You should be thanking me. I not only followed your orders, but I am willing to take the blame for your actions so you can leave."

"I didn't kill her! You did!" Garry said, finally regaining his voice.

"I was following your orders. Your desire was to kill her."  
>"But you don't actually kill her!"<p>

"So you admit you wanted to kill her."

"Wha, NO! I didn't want me to kill her or you to kill her! She was a nice girl and- Wait, did you say find Ib?" Garry asked.

"I was wondering when you would catch on to that. You didn't think she was really dead, did you?" the doll laughed.

"But Mary said-"

"Mary found the ash of Ib's socks and shoes. We had to give you a motive for wanting to kill her."

"But the candy?" Garry questioned

"I found the lemon candy in her pocket. Thought it would be a nice touch." The doll clapped her hands. "Now get moving! You're not off the hook yet! We can't rest until you're in the real world, which means You can't rest until you're in the new world!"

"What's the point of this?" Garry asked. "Why are you helping the people in this hell get out?"

The doll gave him a grin. "That's what Father told us to do."


	9. Chapter 8: Sketchbook

Ib walked on, trying not to think about the rose room. She was walking down the hallway when she noticed a patch of roses coming out of the wall, covering some words. She peeled away the roses, receiving a large cut on her hand. But she was too surprised to care. In big letters, seemingly drawn in crayon, was a large sign.

- _**SkeTchBOoK**_

" I'm in the sketchbook? But it looks so…_different!_" Ib said to herself. As she entered the sketchbook, she was absolutely amazed. She was surrounded by beautiful landscape drawings, along with people walking down streets and entering stores. It was all done in pencil or charcoal, with the occasional splash of blue or violet. It spelled like an art shop, with the paint and charcoal smells swirling in the room. The room was silent except for Ib's heavy breathing.

"Wow…" Ib marveled the wondrous drawings. She realized it was in the same shape as Mary's sketchbook, so she walked to the center, where the pink house was. Instead of the pink house, She found a small café. She opened the door, which, surprisingly, wasn't locked, and she took in the sweet smell of pastries and coffee. The room was a pleasing pale yellow, with painted vines and flowers. There were moving sketches chatting with each other, but they paid no attention to Ib. She walked up to a table in the back, which seated two people. The people were the only one in full color. They sat at the table, talking, laughing, and enjoying a plate of macaroons. One was a tall man with violet hair and a warming smile. The other, a quiet young girl with scarlet eyes and chocolate hair. Ib stared at the two, tears forming in her eyes. There was a jingling noise behind her.

"Sorry I'm late!" Mary exclaimed, running towards Ib,

"Mary!" Ib cried. But Mary ran right through her, taking a seat next to young Ib. Mary adjusted her blue scarf and flattened her green dress.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" young Mary asked. The three continued with the converse with each other, while Ib searched for some stairs. She found a locked door and left to find a key. as she approached the room with the toy box, she heard a yell from behind her.

"Ib! Wait!" Garry gasped. Ib ran up to him and hugged him, tears streaming down her face. "Ib, are you ok? Where are we?" Ib sensed he was nervous about something.

"Where's Mary?" she asked. His eyes widened, then shot to the side, refusing to look at her.

"She...um...Well..." He stuttered.

"She...died, didn't she?" More tears streamed down Ib's face. Garry stared at her, fear in his eyes.

"I didn't... the doll... the doll killed her because I..." He trailed off, seeing the confusion in Ib's eyes.

"You killed her?" Ib said, more tears streaming down her face.

"I thought you knew...I mean-"

"So you DID kill her!" Ib screamed. "How could you! She was my sister! She-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Bunny yelled, hopping on the floor. "I killed her. I wanted to make him able to leave, and you know the rules of this world. One has to die-"

"No!" Garry interrupted. ""She... she deserves the truth." He looked at the floor. "She said you were dead. She said you had burned to death. I got mad and... and I wished for her to die. Then she," he pointed at Bunny. "She killed her. because that's what I wanted... I didn't mean to... I didn't mean for her to die... I was just worried about you..." Ib stared, still crying.

"Garry... when we leave...we're not going to remember anything. I... I don't want to forget you... But I don't want to live with the pain of Mary bearing down on me...So take this..." she handed him her red rose. "And remember me..." she looked up at him. "But don't come and find me. Don't tell me who you are or why your there. Just keep the memories of me... and Mary... close to your heart." she buried herself into his jacket. "God, I'm going to miss you..." she sobbed. Garry started crying too. and he hugged her tightly.

"I'll...never forget you... or Mary."


	10. Chapter 9: Mary's Room

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I've been very busy, (And a little lazy) so pair that with some writers block and you have what's been going on in my head! This chapter was a little bit rushed, because I didn't quite know how to make it fit... its also a bit short... UGH.**

**I'm most likely going to go back and redo some of the chapters and make 'em better, so look out for that! Okay, Okay, sorry to keep you waiting!**

**I do not own Ib. I wish did though. But I'd probably butcher it. Probably's an ****overstatement. I would butcher it.**

* * *

><p>As Ib and Garry walked down the hall, hand in hand, they started to pass a room. Garry squeezed her hand and stopped.<p>

The room had delicately drawn roses lining the outside and thorny vines covering the doorway.

Ib glanced at it. She immediately recognized it. Though the look was deceiving, it was no doubt Mary's room.

"Ib... You left with Mary, right? And didn't remember the gallery?" Garry asked quietly.  
>Ib, confused and a little scared, nodded.<p>

"But she was a painting, and I was a human. I died here, and she left... Right?"  
>Once again, Ib nodded.<p>

Garry scowled at the doorway.

"Ib. I have to do something. Don't... Don't follow me. Go on ahead." Garry walked towards the door. As soon as he approached it, the vines scurried away, leaving the passage open.

"Hey, where the hell-" Bunny stared, but was cut off when the vines closed tightly behind them. Ib looked at it, terrified.

"Gar... Garry!" She cried. She ran to the vines, which obviously didn't open to her. She grabbed one, despite the pain it caused her hand, despite the petal that fell off her rose.

"GARRY!" She screamed, rapidly pulling apart the vines to get to the room. When she finally got the vines out of the way, streams of blood tripped steadily from her fingers. She looked up panting. Her scarlet eyes widened.  
>Even from all the way from across the room, she could see Garry standing at his painting. Closer to the door, Bunny was ripped in half. Garry held something in his hand, slowly drawing it to the painting.<p>

"GARRY!" Ib screamed. Garry turned around, lighter still light.

"Ib... I told you..." Ib ran to him.

"Garry, what are yo-"

"Ib... If I left with you, I would be just as bad as when Mary left the first time. The cycle would repeat, and it would be my fault."

"Garry, you can't-"

"Ib. I have to."

"Then TAKE ME WITH YOU!" She screamed.  
>Garry took a step back, eyes widening.<p>

"Ib..."

"Garry, I don't want to be alone!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ib, I could never-"

"BEING ALONE IS WORSE THAN PAIN! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE ALONE!" She cried.

Garry started trembling, tears watering in his eyes.

"Ib... I... I'm sorry." Shaking heavily, Garry thrust his arm towards the panting.

"NO!" Ib screamed as the portrait burst into flames.  
>Bits of Garry started to burn away.<p>

"Ib... I love yo-"

Before Garry could finish, the fire stole the smiling man away, creating a small pile of ash next to a lighter.

"No...no..." Ib crumpled to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

Ib...was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, why must I be so dramatic... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait.<strong>


End file.
